Secret Darkess
by S.D. Mistress
Summary: Ella Underwood's famly was something left to be desired. when parts of her family turns to the darkside fight between good and evil turns personal. Joining D.A, her longing for Harry turns into something much deeper and creates a new life for them both.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Darkness

Chapter 1

Being an Underwood wasn't something Ella was really proud of. She would be the first to admit the pure bloods weren't always the nicest people and tend to walk on the dark and wild side. To select an example from the family tree was as easy as a person breathing. The family tree was known for their psychotic members and death eaters. All a person had to do was look at Draco Malfoy or his father, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco, her cousin, and William Underwood, her brother, were the poster children of the family. The two boys had entered into Slytherin house like many family members before them. They were on the road to greatness with the dark side. She was on a much different path. She was a Gryffindor and she was actually proud of it. Many of the family were ashamed to be associating with 'the blood traitor'. So they cut her out from all family social events.

She didn't care. She never was one to follow the rules or run along the lines of tradition. Many had tagged her as going down the same road as her uncle, Sirius Black. It was intended as a complete insult since Sirius was the joke of the family for being in the Order of the Phoenix, but Ella took it as an honor. He was a great man who did extraordinary things and was never afraid to be reckless. If he set his mind to something, there was no other way of persuading him. In her own little way, she was like that.

Ella let out a breath as she walked into the great hall for breakfast. The sixth year was upon her, and all the family drama was heating up. With the rounding of troops for Voldemort's army, things were tenser then ever. She felt it when she was at home over the summer, and she felt it now. It annoyed the hell out of her. Not one for the feeling of fear, she looked for the way to fight back. So when she heard about Dumbledore's Army, she knew she had found it. Now, all she had to do was sign up.

Harry rushed passed Ella almost knocking her over. He paused briefly to say he was sorry but she was all ready caught in her stare. There was one weakness she had: her attraction to the green-eyed boy that was a hero in her heart, Harry Potter. He was one of the nicest people in the house but he had issues with all the horrible things that had happened in his life. She wanted so badly to help him but with her family, it was socially impossible. He hated Slytherins and she was related to two of them biggest personalities of the Slytherin house. He would never actually accept her or give her a chance, for that matter.

"Are you all right?"

The voice knocked her out of her wondering thought. She looked at the green-eyed boy in front of her before nodding. She would have to put the personal feelings for him aside. They were not important as of now. What matter was the fight and that's what she had to do.

"Yes, I'm fine," She assured Harry.

He looked at her briefly giving her an unsure look as if he didn't believed her, before turning and going to take a seat next to his friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. She was half tempted to join them. She did need to talk to them, since they were the founders of D.A., but her girlish shy side was taking over just thinking about sitting next to Harry. She hated that side of her. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was girly. Being raised around nothing but boys, she had a tough side and could easily give any guy a run for their money. So, when a guy made her weak in the knees, she got pissed off and reformed into a hard shell.

Ella put on her tough face before taking the seat next to Harry. All three students looked at her a bit startled, since she never sat anywhere near them. She ignored the looks of curiosity and decided to just jump into business.

"Harry, I want to talk to you about…" She paused a moment trying to decide the right word for D.A. while being secretive. "… your issue."

"Issue?" Harry asked a bit confused.

She leaned in closely and whispered, "About Dumbledore's Army."

Harry's face turned into clarity and he nodded as he finally understood.

"Ah, that issue."

She nodded before letting out a breath. It was a simple thing to say but getting up the courage to say it was something unlike her. It frustrated her to no degree. She would have to have a stern talking with herself.

"I want to join," She said simply and a bit rushed.

Harry nodded pleased with the information she had just given him. She couldn't help but notice his sweet smile on his perfect pale skin.

"Ah well good," Harry said before looking at Hermione. The two of them leaned in and seemed to have a secret conference. She didn't have to wonder or try to eavesdrop to know the reason why. It was a simple answer, her Slytherin family. She caught slack for it and because of genes; she was stamped 'untrustworthy'.

Ella glanced at the red hair freckled face known as Ron Weasley. Four branches off from her in the family tree, known as the cousin that was twice removed. The Weasley family preferably didn't care much for the Underwood family. She never really understood why, but there was just some family rival gone wrong. There was a time where her parents wanted to toss her on the Weasley's doorstep saying she was more of Weasley and less like an Underwood. In short, she was too good hearted and not enough bad in her.

There were times where she couldn't help but think that if she did live with the Weasleys, then perhaps things wouldn't be so much like a graveyard and possibly more like a home, but those thoughts were saved for days of her darkest.

Ron glared at her for a second confirming that perhaps all her thoughts were just false hopes but she chose to keep those emotions hidden until a much later time, like when there wasn't a dark lord trying to kill everyone.

Harry and Hermione separated from their little private huddle. Ella watched as Hermione pushed back her golden brown hair before conjuring up the list with the words "Dumbledore's Army" clearly written on the top with a golden quill at the side.

She picked up the quill and looked at Harry. Her heart fluttering as he looked so serious. It just hurt that he didn't trust her, but it was expected since no one else did.

"You have to sign here," Harry instructed pointing to one of the last empty spaces. His face was stern and almost emotionless. It was like she was the curse of the team.

She nodded and quickly scribbled her name down on the parchment. She sat up straighter as she handed the quill to Harry. She needed to get away from the harder stares of Hermione and Ron.

"When's the next appearance?" She asked taking out her planner, so she was ready.

"Tonight in the Room of Requirements," Hermione informed her a bit coldly. "I suggest you find someone on the list so you can find it. It's hard for anyone to find on their first time."

Ella looked at the list and her eyes automatically fell on Neville Longbottom. He was a nice guy, and he seemed to be the only one that befriended her. He knew so much about plants and it seemed that no one else wanted to listen to it but her. She spent many hours with Neville in the library just reading books. Not many girls her age got to say that, without a sexual innuendo.

"I'll get Neville to do it," She answered. All three of them stared shocked for a moment before backing off.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled a wooden nickel. He reached out and handed her the nickel with the initials "D.A." etched on the top. She examined closely before looking at him curiously. Why did he give her fake money?

"It will tell you when the next meetings are, so you never have to worry," He explained as he conjured the list and quill away. "It is also a good way of finding out where you are. So keep it close at all times. We don't need it falling into the wrong hands."

She rubbed it between her fingers before nodding. She understood the urgency of it. If it fell in the wrong hands, they all could get detention or worse, expelled for trying to prepare.

"Thank you," She said as Harry rose from the breakfast table.

He nodded at her before announcing he was off to Quidditch practice. As she watched him leave, a feeling of giddiness and nerves for that night filled her. Something was about to change. Now what it was going to be was the question.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: I made this chapter longer since I wanted to get deeper in the characters and maybe an actual review. So PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! It helps me continue! It's my food and water as a writer. Anyway, enjoy chapter 2. **_

Chapter 2 - Practice is Key

Ella sat in her room watching as night fell over the forest scenery. Her nerves were shot and she was sure at any moment she was going to bring her dinner back up. She didn't know why she was nervous. She excelled in her classes and absorbed everything they had taught her.

She let out a breath and scrunched her hands together as she closed her eyes.

_Because this is different from school_, she thought rigidly. _You-Know-Who is out there and you don't get a second chance. _  
A second chance is all they needed but with life, she knew there was no such thing. If she could get a second chance to give off another impression, she would fight hard to make people see she wasn't her brother or her evil bleached cousin. She was better then they were. She fought for good, they went for the easy. It was as different between night and day.

She looked at her dorm room. It wasn't much. It very well could have been mistaken for a medieval castle to lock away some princess but instead of it being very empty, it was very full. A heater stood in the middle to warm wet clothes and towels. The walls were far from bare. There were plenty of pictures of family, and friends on the walls as well as poster of various people and places. One girl had picture of the City Paris.

She glanced over at the bed, kitty corner from hers. The bed belonged to Hermione and she had various pictures of her, Ron and Harry as well some photos of her parents. It seemed the girl had it all. Her parents were both dentists so the girl was rich. Hermione had everything she had ever yearned for in life.

_While you are here, your house will be something like your family while at Hogwarts._ Ella looked out the window as those words echoed through her mind. Granted, her parents were rich but it wasn't about money. Her father looked at her like she was some kind of diseased animal, while her mother just kept far distance. She never felt accepted in her own family, and The Gryffindor house was supposed to be her family, but that too seemed to be distant from her.

She sighed glancing at the photo of the three friends. Hermione didn't know how lucky she really was. She wanted so badly to have friends as loyal as Harry and Ron were to her. Hell, one friend would have been just fine, but as far as she was concerned, she was the loner of the house.

Ella looked at her watch and stood. It was time to meet Neville in the common room. Nerves still wrecked her inside, but it was now or never. She grabbed her wand and tucked it into her pocket before leaving the dorm. She walked down the hall then met Neville in the common room.

"You know how to get there right?" She asked pressing Neville.

"Yes, I even have the instructions," Neville said holding up the parchment.

She nodded before following him out the door.

Half an hour later, they were still walking the halls and it was their third time passing the same wall. Ella was getting anxious as the minutes ticked away. She kept looking at Neville as it seemed the boy was even more lost then the moment before.

"Neville, are you sure it's this wall?" Ella asked impatiently. She watched as he looked at the parchment before nodding.

"This is the wall," Neville said a bit flustered.

As they were about to make their fourth time around, the big steel door finally appeared on the wall. Ella couldn't help staring at it before glancing over at Neville with a raised eyebrow. He smiled proudly at her.

"See, I told you it was here," He said a bit more confident.

She smirked at him before rolling her eyes and shaking her head. All her mind could think about was who was on the other side. She went to reach for the handle but Neville went quicker to it. He opened it for her smiling shyly. She blinked a few times trying to register what had just happened before deciding to just let it go.

"Thank you, Neville," She said walking into the room. They were greeted by Ginny Weasley, who seemed to do a double take when Ella walked into the room.

"I had no idea you were apart of the army, Ella!" She said surprised.

Ella jumped at Ginny's loud voice not really expecting it but she just smiled and nodded. She informed her that she had just joined the team then let Ginny go gushing over Neville.

The room was filled with windows but had mirror as well. Loud chatter bounced off the stone base walls, hitting her eardrums, making her wince. She never was one for the large crowds but currently it looked like it was an opening for a convention. A lot of people huddled in groups as Ron and Hermione tried to call order and get people checked in. She did notice one person was missing. The one person she had been looking forward to seeing the most: Harry. She saw this as an opportunity to impress him and show that she can be trusted. She really couldn't do it, if he wasn't there to see it.

Ella tried to fight off the disappointment as she got into line to check in. She was accustom to being let down by her parents and her brother, but now, she let her own self down. She swore when she went to Hogwarts, she would be guarded and not let a single person close. So far, she had done it, but when it came to the boy with the scare and the eyes of priceless emeralds, all bets were off and all walls were taken down. She fought so hard to be accepted by him, and that was not even like her. She never cared what a single person thought about her and her prejudice family. But some how she began to care what he thought and what frustrated her most was he hadn't even talked to her or really acknowledged her. He never gave her the grounds to even get close. To him, she was just another pure blood with racist family.

She sighed as she realized it was her turn in line. She gave them her name, but couldn't help noticing the shocked looks on their faces when they realized she had come to the meeting. It was as if they expected her back out. Just to show how little they really thought of her. She walked away from the table shaking her head as she ran her fingers through her long, soft, chocolate colored hair.

They sure would know who she was by the end of meeting. She would be sure of it.

Harry stood in his dorm room checking if he had everything. His brain had been scattered all day and he knew exactly why. The beautiful brunette he had met in the great hall. He hadn't really known she had existed until he bumped into her and he had to admit he was taken with her, but the timing couldn't have been more wrong. He didn't have time to have effectuation. He had a job to do, and though he didn't like it, he had to teach people how to defend them selves against Lord Voldemort. 

That had to be his main priority. He didn't want it to be but if the school wasn't going to give it to them, than he sure as hell would. It wasn't right that they had to suffer for the fact the ministry was too scared to face the truth. It would cause everyone's death and to him, it was injustice even to Cedric's death.

He shook his head of the image of Cedric turning cold as one flash of the green light it him, killing him instantly. It still haunted him and often broke his spirit. He wasn't friend with Cedric like he was with Hermione or Ron, but it didn't lessen the pain of seeing him die in front of his eyes.

He sighed realizing his thoughts were getting the better of him and again couldn't keep topics of his thoughts straight. Frustrated at his lose of control, he grabbed his wand and put it in the inside pocket of his robe then left for the Room of Requirements. He did notice when ever he thought of the bad, his mind always shifted back to the brunette. His friends seemed to know more about her then he did and they had been in the same house for six years.

He couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about not trying to meet her, even if her brother was a Slytherin. His friends had no regards for her because of withdrawal from the entire house. She never talked to a single person. It was as if she thought she was better then the rest of them. So his friends claimed, but the way she looked at him and the way she held herself when she signed up for the army, wasn't one of self assurance, but more of, self doubt.

He wouldn't voice this theory to his friends but he had a feeling she had been a victim of wrong first impression, though there was nothing he could do about it. He just knew one thing, if his gut feeling was right, which it usually was, then she might be a better person then everyone else assumed her as.

Ella stood next to Neville as he and Ginny continued to talk about anything and everything. She had tuned out when they talked about something herbal, and she just looked around. A lot of people were looking at her and whispering to their friends, and she couldn't describe how much she wanted to just get up on a stage and announce to them all that she wasn't some animal at the zoo to gawk and point at. She was a human being with actual feelings. But she fought the urge and finally sighed reserved herself inside.

The room fell quiet when Harry walked into the room. She was surprised that the moment the boy walked in, he had everyone's attention. It was like they were under some kind of spell but she really couldn't blame them. He did have an amazing presence.

She inwardly groaned. She couldn't have sounded more pathetic or cheesy as she did at that moment. If anyone heard what she was thinking, they would deem her, the weird romantic freak. It would be a step up from the stuck up freak. There was always a bright side to things.

"Get with your partners and I will announce what we will be practicing today," He said coming into the room, like a real professor.

She couldn't help but admire his strength and confidence. He might have only been sixteen but maturity of someone twice his age. Maybe that was his appeal to her. Out of all the boys around the school, he had real maturity, and that's what she wanted. Someone mature, but the way Cho was staring at Harry, she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

Ella had heard a rumor about the two of them being together as a couple. She never figured out if it was true, but if it was, she wished them all the happiness in the world. Who was she kidding? She didn't wish that on them. She saw Cho as a floozy and nothing more. There was no true reason for calling her that but, Ella expected it was because she was jealous but she wouldn't jump to that conclusion quite fast. It would be mean to admittance to her feelings and that was one step she was not willing to take.

She noticed Harry walking her way and then suddenly realized she was standing by herself. Heat rose to her cheeks, feeling quite embarrassed. She looked away from him, expecting him to give her an order to get with a partner, but what he did instead stunned her. 

"Don't worry, I'll be your partner," He whispered in her ear. She straightened up, staring at him with pure amazement. She didn't know if he was doing this out of the kindness of his own heart or if he pitied her. She certainly hoped it wasn't the second one.

He put his arm around her and held her close to him. She was going out of her mind with his so close that she could feel the heat from his body. With his arm around her, she caught a sense of security and that was something, she had never really felt before in her life, to be truthful, it scared the shit out of her.

"All right, everyone, I figured today we would work on a shield charm and do more practicing with the Patronus charm," Harry announced. "Now, the incantation of the shield charm is Pategro. Here, I'll give you an example." He looked at Ella.

"I am going to jinx you and you have to protect yourself with the charm," He whispered instructively.

She nodded before stepping back watching him walk across the room. Though her mind fought against it, her eyes deceived her as they slowly graced down to his ass. He had a nice one that was for damn sure. It was small and round and it made her want to grab it. She suddenly stepped back with a stone face. She couldn't, no; she shouldn't notice things like that. She drew a breath as he finally turned around.

"Ready?" He called to her.

She just nodded straightening up and raising her wand. She swallowed hoping that she would get the charm right. 

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled jetting out a red flare. 

She was ready though. She felt it in her wand and bones. 

"Pategro!" She yelled back creating a bubble like shield that protected her. The red flare jumped off the shield and disarmed him immediately. Everyone stared stunned at how she was able to use the shield so strongly at the first try.

The entire room clapped as Harry stood up laughing definitely impressed as he grabbed his wand and straightened his classes. He looked at everyone and sent them off in their pairs. He walked over to her quickly and padded her shoulder.

"That was very good," He admired. "A lot of people can't do it on their first try. I'm very impressed. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind being the teacher's helper, would you? I can't help everyone in here and it seems you do know a lot about the magic."

She stared at him stunned before nodding. 

"It would be an honor," She agreed.

Then they set off to help people with their charms. She kept glancing at Harry and she caught him looking at her a few times, and then he gave her a gentle smile. She couldn't help but wonder what his motive was behind it.

As she went to Neville to help him with the charm, she had a strong  
feeling she would figure it out, soon enough.


End file.
